


The One with the Crazy Nutella Obsession

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Rachel wants Ethan to bring her Nutella on the way home. Ethan is not so thrilled about it.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The One with the Crazy Nutella Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I collaborated on with my ever so sweet new friend, @whippedforethanramsey on Tumblr. We plan on continuing this series of drabbles. Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

It was just another day at Edenbrook Hospital. Everything went on the same way as it always did, doctors and nurses roamed the halls attending to their patients, the familiar beeping machines echoed throughout. But a certain doctor’s world had been turned upside down. 

Dr. Ethan Ramsey, the once perfectionist of a doctor, who always worked for several hours without stopping or any distractions, was now finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on his current work. Why? Because his girlfriend, Rachel, the sole person responsible for the smile no one at work was used to, wasn’t with him since it was her day off.

Ever since they began dating, Ethan enjoyed his days much more when she was by his side and less when she wasn’t. Though they rarely got any private time when they were working in the same time frame, the idea that she was near, and that he could run into her at any moment, gave him a weird sense of comfort.

He sat in his office, finding himself staring at the door and expecting to see her shining smile greeting him. But it was only in his imagination. 

The day went on like any other day, except he drove to work alone, drank his morning coffee in his office alone, and ate his lunch alone. He didn’t see her bright smile and charming face throughout the day and that made it a little less vivid. No matter how hard their days were at times, her presence was always a welcome comfort. At one point, he even entertained the idea of leaving work to get home to her, but the urgency of his work held him back. He’d see her soon, and that kept him going.

He sighed as he tried bringing his attention back to the file that lay open in front of him. He rubbed his eyes that bore into the paper, and as if on cue, his phone buzzed, and her bright, smiling face appeared on the screen.

A smile tugged at his lips as he felt a familiar warm feeling flood his heart. He picked up the call in two rings, and his smile grew wider when her happy voice came through from the other side.

His shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back, imagining what she was doing and the reason for the call.

“Hi, love,” she said in a chirpy voice.

“Hi, you,” he replied lovingly.

“What are you doing?” she inquired.

“I’m working, of course,” he answered bewilderedly.

She knew his schedule way too well to even ask that question. Suspicions started to swirl around in his head. He quickly concluded that either she wanted something, or she got into trouble. _Again._

“Baby…” she spoke again, keeping her voice sweet and melodious.

It was enough to confirm his suspicions. Whatever her intentions were, he was sure he wouldn’t like them.

“Rach, what’s going on?” he asked her directly.

She continued in an oh-so-soft voice yet again. “I was just wondering if you could bring me a tub of Nutella on the way home? You see, I’d go, but I don’t want to.”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he wondered why was she trying to coax him to such a petty thing.

“Oh, I already bought two tubs for you last night when I went grocery shopping. You’ll find them on the top shelf near th-”

She interrupted him abruptly. “Yeah… No, I know about those. The thing is, they’re empty,” she added in a weak whisper.

“What? How!?” The alarm in his own voice startled him.

‘How are they empty?’ He thought to himself as he racked his brain for an explanation.

A buzz from his phone brought his attention to a message notification.

He opened it to see a picture of her with a spoon in her mouth and a message attached that read:

_How am I supposed to know that!?_

“Oh, Lord have mercy! You ate them in a single sitting? Rachel, are you ou-”

“Oh, no no! Of course not! I mean, eating two tubs of Nutella in a single sitting…how crazy would that be? Pfft! I did no such thing, geez!” Rachel said, feigning disbelief.

She was met with silence from the other end of the phone call.

“I had to get up to get the second tub after I finished the first. If anything, I finished them in TWO sittings. NOT one!” she added coyly.

Rachel could feel the storm brewing on the other side. She braced herself for whatever was coming.

“Rachel Irene Edward-” he spoke in a dangerously flat voice.

“Hey! What are you middle-naming me for? It’s not even such a big deal. You’re just being melodramatic if you ask me!”

Her reply made him snap uncharacteristically.

“exCUSE ME!?” he answered in a high-pitched and squeaky tone, making Rachel giggle.

“That is a highly inappropriate way of speaking to your-”

“to my what?”

“Well, boyfriend, of course,” he added sheepishly.

“You were gonna play the boss card. Weren’t you?”

“No, of course, not,” _Of course, he was_ …Rachel’s brain announced to her. “-but I am still your superior, Rookie.”

“There it is!” she shouted, barking out a laugh. “I know you too damn well.”

He heard her triumphant laugh and mentally counted to three because she was right. His Rookie could read him a mile away, a thought comforting yet unnerving. Before she could reply, he interrupted her again. “How can you be so careless about your own health, Rach? You’re a doctor, for crying out loud!”

“I don’t know… It comes pretty easily to me,” she replied nonchalantly.

Ethan mumbled under his breath. “Yeah, I know that, you reckless fool!” 

Rachel let out a hearty laugh at this, which broke Ethan’s facade of outrage. His own laugh soon echoed in his otherwise silent office.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” he said, trying to shake the grin off of his face and failing miserably. He was so crazily in love with her. He couldn’t stay mad at her, no matter how hard he tried.

“I do have some idea,” she replied smugly, eliciting another chuckle from her boyfriend.

More texts followed.

_Now back to the matter at hand_

_I want Nutella  
_

_No! Scratch that! I NEED Nutella, Ethan_

_Ethan, pleaseeeeee_ 🥺🥺

😭😭

_You love me so much...don’t you? You wouldn’t possibly put me through this torture._

Ethan let out a long sigh and started typing out a response.

_Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me into buying you more Nutella, Rookie?_

_Well, is it working?_

_No._

_OH COME ON!!_

He could hear her groan on the other end of the phone call. He knew she was frustrated and was about to throw another tantrum to try to convince him otherwise. He decided that it was too huge of a risk to take. He always ended up giving in to all her demands.

He spoke before she even had the chance to. “Rookie, you know that amount of sugar is not good for your health. Hell, I’m surprised you sound so normal after the amount you’ve already had. Now, if you won’t take care of yourself, and if you’ll continue to act like a baby, I’ll have to do it for you. So, as much as it hurts me to say this, and it really does… No more Nutella for you.”

A loud gasp came from the other end. “You wouldn’t!” she dared him.

“I would, and I will, Rach. That’s the end of this discussion. Bye.”

He hastily cut the phone call, too scared to face the wrath of the sugar-rushed monstrosity his girlfriend was right now. He half-expected her to call back and continue bickering over the matter. But the call never came.

He was even more scared now. Oh, the hell she was going to rain on him tonight. He flinched at the mere thought of it.

“You’re a doctor. It’s against everything you stand for. It’s bad for her health!” he told himself again and again.

Soon, he found himself in a quandary.

“No, if she’s acting like a child, I have to put my foot down!” He continued dwelling in his dilemma for a while.

His Rookie would not be happy if he came home empty-handed. The thought of having another spat over her beloved snack made him more apprehensive than he cared to admit. But he had to be the mature adult in this situation. Nutella or the doghouse? He grappled with the decision and finally admitted defeat. Just one. It’d be enough. Of course, it would be. As soon as her eyes landed on it, she’d forget all about him. But hopefully not enough that she wouldn’t share some of it with him.


End file.
